


La Flamme du Foyer (Home Fires)

by AllDirectionBlind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Family Fluff, M/M, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDirectionBlind/pseuds/AllDirectionBlind
Summary: Hamish est malade.  Un aperçu dans la vie dans la maison Watson-Holmes.  Sherlock est un dragon, Hamish est à moitié dragon.« Maintenant, » dit John, appuyant une hanche contre la table et fixant son regard sur le brun. « C'est quoi cette histoire de "mon fils" ?—Jusqu’au levé du soleil, c’est le tien, » dit clairement Sherlock.Il n'a même pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que John a levé les yeux au ciel.« Quand il met le feu, c'est ton fils.  Surtout que je sais qu'il ne tient pas ça de mon côté de la famille. »





	La Flamme du Foyer (Home Fires)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705994) by [ConsultingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter). 



Sherlock soupire avec agacement alors que les reniflements à sa gauche continuent à un rythme régulier. Hamish a attrapé la grippe incendiaire de l'un de ses cousins baveux et pleurnichards—et c'était la dernière fois que Sherlock laisserait Mycroft le convaincre (faire chanter) d'emmener Hamish chez Maman pendant que les autres, que Sherlock déteste parce qu'ils sont des mondaines ennuyeuses, étaient là—et ses gènes humaines ont rendu peut-être mortel prendre les bons médicaments, alors il a été décidé que le Watson-Holmes devait juste attendre que ça passe. 

Un éternuement et un flamboiement lumineux le fait soupirer à nouveau et lever les yeux de son expérience. Son œil tremble quand il est interrompu, mais il rigole en voyant le pot de pommes de terre que John avait épluchées et hachées plus tôt pour le dîner ce soir-là. Maintenant, elles sont en feu. 

« John ! » il appelle, se retournant vers son expérience. « John ! »

Des pieds martèlent le couloir de la chambre à coucher et Sherlock écoute son partenaire le maudire somnolément. 

« Quoi, Sherlock, quoi ? » dit John d'un ton brusque et fatigué.

Le détective consultant lève simplement une main et pointe du doigt le pot de pommes de terre, sans jamais détacher son regard de son expérience. « Ton fils a mis le feu au pot ». 

Un autre éternuement et flamboiement et la même chose arrive au coin de la couverture de table en plastique que Sherlock avait étendue—John l'avait informé que la table devait être maintenue hygiénique une fois que Sherlock lui avait présenté son œuf à fertiliser—et le détective entend son partenaire soupir et l'eau qui commence à couler.

Des sifflements jumeaux permettent au détective de savoir que les feux sont éteints. 

« Maintenant, » dit John, appuyant une hanche contre la table et fixant son regard sur le brun. « C'est quoi cette histoire de "mon fils" ?  
—Jusqu’au levé du soleil, c’est le tien, » dit clairement Sherlock.  
Il n'a même pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que John a levé les yeux au ciel.  
« Quand il met le feu, c'est ton fils. Surtout que je sais qu'il ne tient pas ça de mon côté de la famille.  
—Bien sûr que non, Sherlock renifle, tes gènes sont ternes. »

John hausse un sourcil, mais la pique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer est coupé par un grognement irrité et des poings de bébé frappant de façon aggravée le bord de sa ligne de cheveux. 

« Oh, oh, » John murmure calmemant en éloignant les mains du bébé de sa tête. « Oui, oui, » le médecin fait taire le bébé grognon. « Je sais que ça fait mal. Ton père a dit que ce sera tendre pendant un peu de temps. » 

Sherlock jette un coup d'œil de son microscope et regarde son partenaire faire sauter le bébé sur son genou en essayant de le réconforter. Après un moment d'observation, il se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers le réfrigérateur. Il ouvre la porte et sort un linge froid, à moitié congelé, et s'approche de son partenaire et dragonnet, en posant le linge sur la tête du bébé et en le lissant doucement avec sa main.

« Maman a dit qu'elle faisait ça quand mes cornes commençaient à pousser. Le froid engourdit un peu la zone et la rugosité du tissu apaise la douleur. Elle a dit que ça marche aussi pour la dentition et Grand-Maman ne jure que par ça. » donne-t-il en guise d'explication quand John lui lance un regard curieux. 

John sourit et étend sa main, la plaçant doucement dans les cheveux de son amant et passant son pouce sur la grosse bosse où ses cornes dépassaient légèrement de son cuir chevelu—et quel choc de découvrir que la raison pour laquelle les cheveux de son amant étaient si longs était qu'ils couvraient de petites cornes noires qui sortaient à environ un centimètre de sa peau !

« On va devoir le forcer à porter une tuque quand on sort, n'est-ce pas ? » John demande, fronçant les sourcils à la tête de son fils. Ce serait une joie. Hamish détestait avoir n'importe quoi sur la tête et essayerait d'arracher le chapeau dès qu'on le posait sur sa tête.

« Jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux poussent. » Sherlock fredonne en confirmation. Il s'écarte du chemin quelques secondes avant que le plissement du nez de Hamish signale l'arrivée d'un autre éternuement. Le gros globule incandescent survole son épaule et se pose en plein milieu de la table. Le feu meurt et le globule est laissé couver. Sherlock s'éloigne de John et Hamish et examine le globule en silence avant de se retourner vers sa paire. 

« Il semble que ses gènes humains n'ont pas affecté son taux de guérison ; il est dans la dernière phase de la "grippe" et il devrait aller mieux ce soir. »

La première partie de la phrase fait lever les yeux de John, mais il se penche au-dessus de la table pour regarder également la saleté fumante.

« Est-ce que c'est... du mucus ? » demande John, regardant la bouillasse gluante sur la couverture de table en clignant les yeux.

« Oui, le terme "grippe" est un vrai abus de langage. Il s'agit plutôt d'une inflammation des poumons—semblable à la pneumonie, si l'on fait une comparaison avec les maladies humaines. 

—Son mucus ne va pas toujours prendre feu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est uniquement parce qu'il est malade ? »

Le dragon hoche la tête. « Seule la grippe incendiaire provoque ce genre de chose. De plus, quand il sera plus âgé, ce ne sera pas aussi grave parce qu'il aura plus de contrôle sur ses poumons. 

—C'est bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il mette le feu à quelqu'un parce qu'il a éternué sur lui ! » commente John tout en souriant. Sa vie était parfois si bizarre. Quand Hamish commence à s'agiter, John le remet à Sherlock et se déplace pour préparer un biberon. A moins certaines choses étaient semblables à ce que d'autres parents éprouvaient.

Sherlock tient son bébé près de sa poitrine et fait sortir un ronronnement, ce qui fait que le bébé se calme pendant que John prépare le biberon. 

Quand Hamist est éclos, le dragon craignait que le dragonnet ne se lierait pas avec John parce que le soldat ne pouvait pas effectuer les plus fondamentaux des rituels de liaison (comme le ronron ou le partage du feu), mais le petit médecin avait tenu le coup et créé un lien fort avec le demi-dragon d'autres façons—il fredonnait et berçait le petit bébé et se couchait autour de Hamish sur le lit qu'ils partagaient tous, ce qui a aidé l'enfant à s'habituer à son odeur. Maintenant, le lien entre John et Hamish est aussi fort que le lien entre le dragonnet et Sherlock. 

John regarde son partenaire calmer son enfant avec des yeux doux. Quand il était un jeune homme, il rêvait d'une femme et d'un enfant, peut-être même d'un chien, mais jamais même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, ne pourrait-il avoir imaginé la belle vue devant ses yeux. Son amant grand, pâle, aux cheveux foncés, embrassant leur enfant blond près de sa poitrine. John avait espéré secrètement que Hamish aurait ses cheveux, aucune preuve que son bébé était aussi à lui—pas seulement un clone de Sherlock, mais un mélange des deux. 

Cependant, lorsque le bébé recommence à s'agiter, le médecin se déplace pour donner le biberon à son partenaire.

« Quelqu'un devient difficile! C'est l'heure de la sieste pour quelqu'un, ouais ? » murmure John en caressant la tête du nourrisson. 

Sherlock lance un regard amusé à son partenaire. « Tu parles de lui ou de toi ? »

Un coup de poing doux sur la poitrine du dragon est la réponse de John. 

Bientôt, la succion de Hamish se ralentit et se termine et le dragonnet laisse échapper un ronronnement tranquille et bégayant, communiquant à ses parents à quel point il est content. 

Le dragon fait asseoir le bébé bien droit et le caresse doucement sur le dos, en essayant de faire roter le bébé. Quand la seule chose que ses efforts gagnent est un faible reniflement, il passe le dragonnet à son partenaire—John avait toujours eu plus de chance de faire roter Hamish—et se retourne vers son expérience.

Une fois la tâche terminée, John se tourne et se dirige vers leur chambre à coucher. À mi-chemin, il s'arrête et regarde son mari par-dessus de son épaule. « Tu viens ? »

Sherlock s'arrête, toujours penché sur son microscope, et reste immobile avant de se redresser et de hocher la tête à son partenaire.

Suivant son partenaire et dragonnet au fond du couloir, il pince les lèvres alors que la peau de son dos commence à frissoner et que les os en dessous commencent à se déplacer. Retenant un grognement de douleur pendant que ses muscles se déplacent et tirent, le dragon déboutonne rapidement sa chemise. Il la laisse tomber sur le sol derrière lui, en serrant sa mâchoire alors que ses ailes forcent le passage à travers son dos. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et fléchit les ailes une fois que les os et la peau cessent de bouger.

Lorsqu'il atteint la chambre à coucher, il s'arrête juste à l'intérieur de la porte et s'appuie contre elle, observant simplement son partenaire alors que le médecin installe leur nouveau-né dans un e grenouillère bleu clair et l'emmaillote dans une couverture avant de s'enrouler autour du nourrisson. Sherlock sourit, faiblement, et grimpe sans le lit derrière son partenaire. Il drape ses ailes de manière protectrice sur sa famille alors qu'il tombe lui-même dans un sommeil léger, juste assez conscient pour remarquer si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans l'appartement, toujours prêt à protéger son partenaire et son dragonnet.


End file.
